Drabble Drabble Drabble
by itschewbeccabitch
Summary: So, this is basicially a collection of drabbles. Just lil' stories to lift your heart a little bit. All drabbles based on words found on a random word generator. Enjoy!
1. Pull

Word : Pull

It was a bright sunny day (as sunny as it can be in the ocean.) and Mr. Ray and his students were exploring. Just not near the drop-off. After the last incident there, they couldn't risk it. Mr. ray said they could go off and explore on their own for a few minutes - but they couldn't wander too far.

Nemo and his friends, Squirt, Pearl, Sheldon, and Tad had decided to stick together and to always have a swimming buddy. Today, Squirt and Pearl were swimming buddies so they decided to swim off by themselves for a short while.

"Hey! What does this do?" Squirt wondered aloud curiously while pulling on Perals tentacle.

"Aw! Squirt! You made me ink."


	2. Official

Word: Official

"I now call this meeting to order" Bruce announced from behind the podium. "Let us start by saying the pledge."

" I am a nice shark. Not a mindless eating machine. If I am to change this image, I must first change myself. Fish are friends. Not food." Dory, Chum, and Anchor all chimed in.

"Now, before we all start confessing, I would like to announce something." Bruce said almost pleasantly.

Dory gasped then exclaimed, "Announcements? Ooh, I LOVE announcments!"

"Then you'll be sure to like this one," Bruce replied smiling. "Because she has not ever eaten a fish, and remains to be so admirable, I would like to announce that our neswest member Dory is officially oour inspiration." Bruce concluded after handing Dory a ribbon that read "Inspiration".

"Well, gee! This is such an honor. I'm not sure I even know where to begin!" Dory was almost to excited to speak.

"Just go with it!" Anchor encouraged her.

"Well, I'd like to just start off by saying that I've never eaten a fish and I don't think I'll ever plan to..."


	3. Time

Word : Time

Dory had moved in with Marlin and Nemo after bonding so much with Marlin, due to abandonment issues. which is where we find our fish friends now.

It was mid-afternoon and Nemo had just come home from school. Squirt came home with him after school every day and his Dad would come and pick him up later. They were just chilling, and talking about what happened in school that day. When Marlin came in to greet them, he couldn't help but overhear them talking. What about? He couldn't tell.

"I see you boys ar home from school," Marlin started "How was it?"

"Sweet!" Squirt exclaimed

"Totally," Nemo agreed. "Mr. Ray taught us all about time. He told us that there's 24 hours in a day, 60 minutes in an hour, and 60 seconds in a minute. We didn't really understand, but we thought it was cool anyways. He called it 'time'" He concluded.

"Time? I know how to tell time!" Dory announced as she swam her way into the conversation.

"Really?" Nemo asked curiously.

"Yeah! I can also read and speak whale. Ooh! Wanna hear me try to communicate with a whale?"

"TOTALLY!" Nemo and Squirt answered in sync.

"NO." Marlin wasn't about to let this happen.

"Oh well, here goes nothing! Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrre theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnny whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaales heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere?"


	4. Boom

Word : Boom

We find our friend Dory, once again, at a meeting with her friends Bruce, Chum, and Anchor.

"Bruce, before we start I have a question." Dory announced.

"Why, sure Dory. What's your question?" Bruce asked genuinely concerned.

"Remember when you told me that it would be bad if your balloons popped?"

"Of course I do! That was the first time we met! First meeting you ever attended." Bruce nodded in conclusion.

"Was it? I think I would've remembered that. Anyways, why shouldn't they pop?"

"Well actually Dory..." Bruce started, but then, as if on cue:

Boom.


	5. Disorder

**AN: Just a fore-warning : I hate the ending. I wrote most of this drabble in like 5-7 minutes. The ending took me the better part of 20 minutes. So, yes, I do realize it's not great, but I tried. :P**

Word: Disorder

The tank gang had always had problems. It wasn't until they got into the real world however, that they realized how severe these disorders really were.

"Flo? Where are you? I don't like hide and seek! FLOOOOOOO? HAS ANYBODY SEEN FLO?" A very upset Deb worried.

"LOOK AT THIS! I will bet you, that nobody has ever even THOUGHT about cleaning this rock! It's filthy! JACQUE!" Gurgles freaked as Jacque came and started to disinfect the rock on which they were both staring.

"Bubbles? Bubbles. Bubbles. Bubbles. Bubbles? No bubbles." A very sad Bubbles sighed over the lack of his favorite thing.

"You guys have to pull yourself together! We're in the real world now, which is what we always wanted. Forget about all of your little disorders for just a few minutes and try to enjoy it! " Gil tried to motivate his 'friends'.

"Yeah, Gil? That's great, but Bloat isn't deflating, and I'm not sure how I'm supposed to move." Peach said as she floated downward.

The still inflated Bloat looked at her and nodded. "Disorders, indeed."


End file.
